You Can't See The Stars In This Place
by CryYourselfToSleep
Summary: Weird title I know. The story is based 7 years after Bella is turned into a vampire. It is from Renesmee's POV. It's more interesting than the summary, I swear.
1. Yay, School!

"Wake up, sweet heart" my mother whispered from the doorway. I yawned and stretched, punching Jacob in the face by accident.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. I giggled and gave him an apologetic smile. He rolled his eyes. "I hope I don't have to wake up to that every morning," he said and rolled over.

I smiled widely.

"It's my first day of school." I said quietly. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I grinned and put my feet on the floor.

As soon as I had, Alice was in my bedroom.

"Follow me!" she squeaked, and pulled me down the hallway to her bedroom. Though, I wouldn't call it a bedroom. Her and Jasper shared a room. Basically, it was a storage space for Alice's overflowing wardrobe, as well as Jasper's computer. Alice opened the door to her closet, which was bigger than the room. In one split second, there was a pair of clothes in my arms. I stripped out of my pyjamas and slipped the pair of jeans on, as well as the t-shirt and the sweater. I walked over to the mirror. To my surprise, I actually looked good.

"Ah ah ah. Just wait, I'm not finished with you yet"

"But I--" I looked at her confused.

"Yes you were. Now," she said, walking across the room, vampire speed. She put a pair of earrings into my palm, and I put them in my ears while she went through her makeup purse. "Sit down." she commanded me, and I obeyed, sitting down on the couch in the corner of the room. Eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, lip gloss. "Okay, now you can go." She smiled at me. I looked at her apprehesively, before getting up and looking in the mirror.

I smiled widely. "Did I ever tell you that you're my favourite aunty?" I asked her, running to her and giving her a hug. She laughed.

"I think you might have, a few times." she said.

I walked back towards my bedroom and opened the door a bit. Jacob was still there. I ran to the bed and jumped onto it. The bed was very bouncy. I thought to thank Esme for getting it for me later on.

"Wake up!" I yelled at Jacob. He kept his eyes closed, but smiled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down beside him. "Now, please." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, okay" he groaned and sat up. I kissed him again and hopped up, running to the stairs and hopping onto the railing, sliding down and standing up before jumping and landing perfectly on the floor at the bottom. Rosalie clapped.

"So you've perfected it, then?" she asked. I laughed.

"Yep, What do you think?" I asked her.

"Looks great!"

I grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the dining room with me.

The dining room was perfect, and even more so, seeing as Jacob and I, and the rest of the pack sometimes, were the only ones who actually ate. I sat down across from my mother. Beside her sat my father. Beside him sat Rosalie and Emmett. Across from Rosalie sat Jasper, and to his left sat Alice. Carlisle sat at the head of the table, farthest from me. Esme put a plate of bacon and eggs infront of me, and one beside me for Jacob.

"Must I eat this?" I asked, poking the bacon with my fork.

"Yes, you must." Said Esme, sitting down beside me. "You have to get used to eating human food if you want to go to school."

"But you don't eat food." I retorted. She smiled. "But it doesn't have any nutritional value for us. It does for you."

"If you say so." I said, cutting off a piece of my egg and putting it in my mouth.

Jacob sat down beside me, taking his fork and knife and digging in. He was done and asking for seconds within a minute. Esme stood up and took Jacob's plate to get him seconds. He was done 3 plates before I was done mine. "Would you like seconds?" Esme asked me. I shook my head. She nodded and smiled. Jacob looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"How can you NOT like this?" he asked me.

"Well," I tapped my chin with my index finger. "Let's see. My parents are vampires, and to vampires, eating food is like eating dirt." Jacob shrugged. Carlisle spoke.

"We have to get this straight. Since Nessie is going to school this year. We have to make the plan a bit different." He said, looking around at everyone. We all nodded. "Rosalie and Jasper, you're twin brother and sister. You're the Hales. Foster kids. Alice and Emmett, you're Cullens, adopted. Edward and Renesmee. You're brother and sister. Renesmee is a year younger than Edward. She can pull it off. You're the Masens. Bella, you're Bella Swan, And Jacob, you're Jacob Black. You're all foster kids." He sighed. "Our family's abnormally large, especially with Esme and I as your parents, it's suspicious. I don't know how long we'll live here. I've picked up a job at the closest hospital." Everybody nodded.

We now lived in a disgusting town up in northern Canada, where the sun hardly ever shone. Especially in winter. In the summer we go on vacation, back to La Push so Jacob can spend his time both with me and the rest of the pack.

Speaking of Jacob, he fits right in here. 90 of this town are native, and lots of them are tall and have long hair. The other 10 are pale because of the small amount of sunlight they get.

Thompson, Manitoba. Seriously. What posessed Carlisle to choose to live HERE for a couple of years? Oh well.

I looked over because dad- I mean Edward- gave me a quick glance. I smiled. He smiled back.

"Well," said Carlisle. "I'm off to work. You guys should be at the highschool by 8:30. Class starts at 8:45 here." Again, everyone nodded.

The only thing that didn't fit in about us was our cars. I rode to school with my mother, father, and Jacob, in a brand new porsche. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper rode to school in a black mercedes.

"Are you excited?" Jacob asked me. I shrugged. My father looked at Jacob and said, "She's nervous." I rolled my eyes.

"Da-- Edward, could you please refrain from reading my mind, or at least refrain from speaking it out loud?" I asked him.

He nodded. I smiled.

R.D. Parker Collegiate, was what the high school was called. Large. About 1500 students. A big chunk of them did drugs. The other chunk seemed suicidal.

All of us walked in together. Everybody was staring at Jacob, probably wondering what he was doing hanging around with a bunch of white kids. Dad was glaring at the boys that had taken an interest to me. I kept a smile on my face.

Dad and I walked into the office first, while everyone else waited in the hall. The office was conveniently just to the right of the main entrance. We sat in the chairs by the wall. "Mr. and Miss. Mason." Said the secretary. We nodded and stood up in unison. I smiled. "These are your schedules and your locker numbers and combinations." she said, handing two sheets of paper to each of us. I nodded.

"Thank you." We both said in unison. She nodded and we both walked out of the office. Before going off to find our lockers, Alice and Emmett were on their way into the office. We turned left from the entrance way. There were grad pictures placed in rows on the wall before entering the hall with the lockers. Conveniently, our lockers were beside eachother, and the right height. I put my bag into my locker and looked at my schedule. Pre-calculus first class. Perfect, math. Room 204. I turned the paper over, and a map of the school was on the back. I quickly memorised the map and put it, along with my schedule into my pocket.

"We don't have the same class together" my dad said. I nodded. "I have ELA, which I'm assuming is english, on the other side of the school than your class. Good luck" he said and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and nodded before he made his way to the other side of the school. Before I knew it, Jacob was by my side again.

"What do you have first class? I have pre-cal. I've actually gotten quite good at it, you know, after learning it a couple times now." He smiled. I smiled back.

"I have pre-cal too." I said.

"Then it's settled. I'm walking you to class." He announced. I laughed and grabbed my binder, closing my locker. Jacob wrapped his arm around my back. I touched his hand, and showed him how I was feeling--very nervous. He grinned. "Don't worry." He said. "We're all here for you, and you're smart enough to pass all your classes anyways."

"But that's not what I'm afraid of." I replied. "It's all the people. I've never been in this big of a crowd before." Again, his goofy grin caught me off guard.

"Well, lucky for you, you haven't had a whole 16 years of not being around people. It's only really been seven. You'll get used to it." he laughed. I forced a laugh too. When we arrived at the classroom, it was empty. I put my binder at the back of the class and sat down. Jacob sat beside me. Slowly the rest of the class began to file in. To my surprise, Alice and Jasper walked in and sat infront of Jacob and I. Alice turned around and gave me an excited smile.

"Come on, Alice. You must've done this a million times." I said.

"Yes, but it's always a bit different. And it's always exciting." I laughed at her enthusiasm.

Abruptly, the chatter in the classroom stopped as the teacher walked in. He was a tall, balding man wearing an old-style pair of glasses. Alice rolled her eyes and turned back to the front. I could tell that she had seen him telling her to turn around. He didn't introduce himself, he only started his lesson. I pulled out my notebook and started taking notes, for something to do. 11th grade was going to be easy, I thought to myself. When the bell rang, the four of us held back and let the rest of the class file out.

I had my next class alone. It was art, which I enjoyed more than anything in this world. My calling. The only class I truly felt I learnt something in that day. The teacher spent about 20 minutes giving us different art forms, and then she put us to work.

The only thing I didn't like, was that now that Jacob wasn't with me, all the guys were oggling me. I kept to myself, and stayed quiet.

At lunch, I sat down at an empty table with eight seats. A long rectangular table. I didn't even bother to get a tray. I put my head down on the table, and when I looked up, Jacob was standing there. His tray over-flowing with some gross-looking food. Everybody else sat down one by one after him. "You really should eat." my mother told me.

"I'm not hungry." I replied.

"What's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on the table. I touched her hand and sent her pictures of my day, showing her how I found out that not all men were like the men in my family. Most of them were immature perverts. I showed her how utterly boring it was, other than art class. She looked at me with no expression. "I guess you just have to get used to it." She told me. I nodded. "But for now, you should just eat." She told me. I shook my head, and she nodded.

Most of the time, my mother really was the only one that understood me. Well, and my dad, because he could read my mind. And Alice, because she knew what was happening to me, and what was going to happen to me. Oh, and Jasper, because he can control emotions. So.. Nevermind. Just about everybody understands me.

Out of nowhere, I burst out into laughter. People at the surrounding tables looked over and raised their eyebrows, while others who were already staring just looked away. My father started laughing along with me. And then the whole table was laughing, for no reason at all. After a few minutes, the laughter died down. "So what was that about?" Jacob asked me. I smiled at him.

"Well I was thinking like some.. well, for lack of a better word, emo. And thinking nobody understood me. But then I realised just about everyone here does.. And, well, it was funny." My smile widened. He rolled his eyes.

"Bella, are you sure bipolar disorder doesn't run in your family?" Jacob asked. She laughed.

"I'm quite sure" she replied.

"Anyways," I started, "I'm going to go get a muffin or something. I'll be right back." I got up and stood in line for the muffins. On my way back to the table, I noticed all the guys staring at me. I had this overcoming urge to swear at them, but I held back. I'd never even swore before. The only one who swore was Jacob.

When I sat down, Jacob was growling. I guess dad told him what the guys were thinking. I smiled at Jacob.

"Don't worry about it." I told him. "I have a family of vampires, and a were-wolf boyfriend. They won't stand a chance." I grinned. He tried to smile back. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that." He said.

I looked at him, confused.

"There's another vampire here."


	2. Good Afternoon, Hun

I stared at Jacob, a look of shock on my face. "There wasn't this morning, but there is now?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"It's not that," my father started.

"We didn't smell her earlier. This school's large. For us, the smell of human blood is very strong. Enough of it masks the smell of another vampire. Emmett was the one that smelled her. He was on his way to his locker to grab something and came back to us. He passed her in the hallway. She isn't like us." My mother finished.

Alice looked at me. "She usually doesn't feed around here. She goes out of the area to feed, that's how she can go to school here. There have been incidents, though. They've been on the news. Humans can't explain it."

"Is something going to happen?" I asked, and I was sure of the answer. Everyone would disregard it if she was a harmless vampire. Alice looked at me, answering the question silently. I nodded.

"Go to the rest of your classes, you and Jacob. We'll take care of it." Jasper said.

"How am I supposed to concentrate when I don't know what you guys are doing?" I asked. Jacob looked at me.

"Don't worry about it. They'll take care of it." He said, taking my hand and squeezing it. I nodded and everyone excluding Jacob got up and threw their left over food into the garbage. Alice gave me a hug.

"Really, don't worry about it. We're only going to talk to her." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"If you say so." I replied and hugged her back. Mom and Dad also gave me hugs too.

When the bell rang, Jacob and I went to class. We both had Physics. We sat in the back left corner of that class.

About half-way through class, something hard hit me on the head. I looked over. It was a note. I picked it up and looked towards the direction it was thrown from. A girl across the room motioned for me to open it, so I did. It read "he's mine bitch". I looked at Jacob and tried to hide the note. He grabbed it before I had a chance. I looked at the girl, she had a dirty look on her face. Then I looked back at Jacob. They were matched in glare-strength. It was a stare-down.

Then the teacher spoke up.

"Is there anything you would like to discuss, Mr. Black?" she asked.

Jacob shook his head and looked down. The girl kept her glare, but the teacher didn't notice her as much.

At the end of class, Jacob held my hand to my locker. "Don't worry," he told me, "I'd never go for her. I love you. There is nobody else for me."

He was trying to make me feel better, I knew that. I also knew that it wasn't working. Gosh, maybe I was bipolar.

"Next is computer class for me." I told Jacob. He frowned.

"I have wood-working. I'll walk you to class, though." he said, putting his arm around my waist and kissing me on the forehead. I smiled.

"Why do were-wolves, I mean shape-shifters, imprint?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Nobody knows." I nodded. Jacob gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking off to his next class. I sat at the computer in the corner. I guess I'll get used to only having friends that are part of the family, too. I sighed.

A friendly looking girl sat beside me, she logged onto her computer quickly. Turning to me, she said "Hello, I'm Stephanie. You're new, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Renesmee. Call me whatever you wish, if you want to shorten it though. My family calls me Nessie sometimes."

"Well, that's different." she replied. I nodded.

"I get that a lot." I said, though that was a lie. I'd hardly seen anybody up until that day. I was a good liar though. I was half vampire. I gave a believable smile. She smiled back.

"To log in when you're new, just put your name as the name, and 1234 as the password. It will allow you to change your password to what you want it to be." she said. I did what she told me to do, and changed my password.

"Thanks." I said.

"Alright, class. We're going to start with a typing test. It will test you on how fast you type at your current speed. Open the program that's on your desktop and take the final test." The teacher said. Everyone did as she said. I had to slow down my speed. Breaking a school keyboard would be bad, and hard to explain.

I met Jacob at the door after the bell.

He held his hand out for me to take, and I did. His warmness has never bothered me, actually. I've always loved it. That was just one of the things I loved about him.

As him and I turned around to go to our lockers before last class, the girl I met in computers, Stephanie passed by.

"Catch you around, Renny." she said, flashing a smile and turning around the corner. A smile broke across my face.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked. I shrugged.

"I told her to call me whatever she liked." I said and laughed. He smiled too.

Last class was uneventful. The whole time was spent wondering what my family was doing about the vampire. I couldn't get it out of my head. What could they do?

Kill her? I didn't want to think about it. For the rest of class I tried my hardest to pay attention.It worked for the most part.

There was a boy looking at me. He was pale, but not pale compared to my family. He had rosey cheeks, blue eyes, and brown hair. I looked away. He was not nearly as good looking as my Jacob. Jacob was my one and only. I was created for him.

After school, Jacob walked me to the parking lot. The porsche was sitting there. "I'm driving!" I said, getting into the drivers seat.

"If you insist." Jacob said, rolling his eyes. I grinned, stepping on the gas.

We were home quite earlier than we would have been if Jacob was driving. I ran to the house as fast as my feet could take me, which was pretty fast.

I opened the door, turning the knob slowly. What I saw didn't surprise me entirely.


	3. I need a dreamcatcher Daddy?

My mother and Esme stood in the entrance way. The entrance way was lit up, a sky light in the high ceiling, lights scattered perfectly among the room. Everything was so bright, in contrast to the vampires eyes that is. The vampire they found. The vampire that was standing in my house! Jacob squeezed my hand. I looked back at him and then around the room again. Esme and my Mother stood in front of us, holding the vampire.

"She's here temporarily." Esme said.

"We're going to teach her to be like us." My Mother continued.

Jacob started to get angry then. "By putting it in the same home as Nessie?" he asked.

"That's why you will be by Renesmee constantly. She thinks you stink, bad." My mother said, laughing. Jacob rolled his eyes. "And Edward knows what she's thinking. Don't worry. Renesmee won't get hurt." I nodded.

"We will take her hunting right now. We'll be back tomorrow morning, so your mother will be back in time for school." Esme said. Again, I nodded. I took Jacobs hand and pulled him out of the entrance way, feeling the monster's eyes on me the whole time. Once I was out of the entrance way, I shuddered. I still pulled him, though. Up the stairs, right turn, end of the hall on the right. I let go of his hand and laid down. He laid down beside me.

"Do you think we'll be able to stay together?" Jacob asked me. I shrugged. "Why not?"

"According to Edward, the Volturi might wonder what's going on, with 9 vampires and two half-breeds in one place." I looked up at him.

"Well, if we do get split up, I call Alice." Jacob laughed. I smiled widely. "Let's go talk to Carlisle and see what's happening." I took a firm grip on Jacob's hand, pulled him out into the hallway and to the staircase. I gave him a pleading look and he shook his head. I shrugged and let go of his hand. I jumped onto the railing, did a turn while sliding down, and did a flip off, landing gracefully on my feet. I turned around and Jacob was walking down the stairs at a leisurely place. "Jeez." I said. "Have some fun, won't you?" He smirked.

"Never."

We entered the dining room, and I abruptly let go of Jacob's hand. Carlisle sat at the end, followed by Alice, Jasper and my father on the left, and Rosalie and Emmett on the right. I was still smiling brightly while Jacob looked around uncertainly. I plopped myself down beside Rosalie and touched her arm, asking her what was going on. She looked at me, a look that clearly read 'you'll find out.' I nodded.

"Nine vampires in one place is questionable." Said Carlisle. "The Volturi are going to want to know what's going on. If the attacks stop though, they may have no reason to come." He finished.

"So are we staying together?" asked Emmett.

"Yes." Replied Carlisle. Everyone seemed in a lighter mood, especially Jasper. He was glad to have someone like him, I suppose. My father nodded at my thoughts. I smiled.

Around my father, I always kept my thoughts innocent. Usually I kept them innocent anyways though, I had nothing worth hiding. Rosalie's shown me teen magazines, and my ways of thinking don't connect with the girls or boys from the stories at all. Reading them has always made me like who I am.

I never really had anything to base my behavior on though, other than vampires. Being around vampires and only vampires for the whole seven years of my life was quiet, and I say quiet, I'm comparing it to my only full human encounter, my first day of school. Everything was always either at super-speed or super-slow at home. Slow when they didn't want to move. I mean, they didn't have to move, ever, except when they hunted.

We moved away from Forks, Washington shortly after the meeting with the Volturi. We moved into a home where my mother gave me a large bedroom with an easel, and a computer complete with photoshop and tablet. My bedroom was pink, blue and green. I had a full sized window with a balcony. There was a rocking chair in the corner. I've always been spoiled.

Now that I am full grown, my bedroom is large and white. I don't have a balcony, but I have two full-sized windows. I have a king-sized bed for Jacob and I to share. I have the same rocking chair in the corner, but I have the most expensive computer there is, built for art, touch screen. I still have an easel, and a television with video games for Jacob.

Jacob and I exited the dining room. I smiled in triumph, punching my fist into the air, and then I broke off into dance.

"We get to stay together!"I sang. Jacob raised both eyebrows. Rosalie kicked Jacob. He yelped. I growled and chased after her. Down the hall, up the stairs, another hall. Crap, door. I rubbed my nose. Rosalie re-opened the door. I forced myself in and pounced onto the couch by the wall. Rosalie walked slowly and elegantly to the sofa and sat down beside me.

"Are you happy?" She asked me. I smiled.

"Of course I'm happy." I replied. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." She said. "You're a confusing person. Not quite human but not quite vampire. You're up and down and all around. I feel sorry for you. You don't get all of your firsts, well I suppose you do, but your firsts are supposed to have nothing to do with us, nothing to do with vampires. You're supposed to make many friends, fall in love for the first time, maybe fall in love with more than one person. You never get that life." I smiled at her still.

"You see me then." I said out loud, touching her cheek lightly. I showed her many pictures. Pictures from my day. I showed her words, and thoughts. The good and the bad. The girl I met in computer class. After I was done, she smiled back.

"Don't worry." She said. "We all went through that. Well, not me, but in general, humans." I nodded. I looked up, and Jacob was in the doorway. I smiled widely.

"Human or not," I said, a smile in my voice, "I've got the best family in the world." I hugged Rosalie and stood up, taking Jacob's hand and walking down to our bedroom. "This weekend we're going to La Push." I told him. He smiled.

"Thank god." He said. "It's only Monday and I'm sick and tired of this place."

I laid down on the bed. Jacob laid down beside me.

"Did you know that I love you?" I asked Jacob. He nodded.

"I love you more than the world." He replied, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes.

And he was there. The vampire girl, the one that was found. What was her name anyways?

"We were in the forest hunting with my mother and Jasper. She was there. I sensed an elk near by, but she got there before me.

"Then she turned. Her eyes were completely black, she grinned maliciously. And then I was falling. Voices. I heard voices. I wondered if I was dead.

Jacob was there. "God, you scared me." He said. Sweat beads littered my body. I felt uncomfortable. Tears were in my eyes.

Crying was something I've never done before. I've never had any reason to. I was confused. I looked up at Jacob's face. He tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Did you have a bad dream?"I took my sleeve and wiped my eyes. "Show me." He told me. I turned to him and touched his arm. I smiled at the warmth of his skin, and let what I remembered of the dream flow from me to him. When I was done, I sighed. He looked at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry, love." I said. "She's probably harmless. And anyways, it was just a dream." He nodded.

"Just a dream." He said, more to himself than me. He kissed me on the forehead. Within a few minutes, the rumble of his snoring filled the room again.

I waited ten minutes or so before getting up. I opened the door slowly and quietly, and slowly tip-toed into the hallway. I took a few steps, and Alice was holding my hand. I looked up at her, confused.

She smiled. "Vampires don't sleep." She said. I grinned.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Five fiteen." She said, "not too long before you're to get up anyways. We need to talk." She told me. I nodded. At the bottom of the stairs, my family awaited. They all nodded. I looked around. My father stepped out.

"I saw your dream." He said. "Your mother used to have similar dreams. Usually theyd idn't come true, but they were prophetic in some way. Alice says that no such thing will happen, so you won't have to worry. And, now that she's fed and happy. I'd like to introduce you to Kari." The women and men parted down the middle. There stood the girl I saw in my dream. Much less hungry-looking though. I smiled.

"It's a pleasure." I told her. She smiled.

"Likewise." She said.

"You're hungry. Carlisle said to me. I nodded and Esme stood up. I walked past the rest of my family and followed her to the dining room. Kari winced as I walked past her.

There was something about me as I grew. It was easier to tell. Like vampires, my eyes turned dark when I was hungry.

"What would you like to eat, Renesmee?" Esme asked. I snarled.

"A cow." She shook her head.

"Your mother will take you for a quick hunt. You'll be back by seven. Go get her."


End file.
